


Opening Your Present Early

by alafaye



Series: 2016 advent drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Draco wakes up on December 1st to...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of the advent drabble challenge. [This](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/b65e4cc5aaf179f185be1200f8a91c7d_zpsm9gnc3ak.jpg.html) photo was day one (hint: nude man holding a Christmas stocking just so). I know this was posted so soon after this round was opened, but I was already up writing drabbles for something else. And I needed a bit of a distraction so. (And let me tell you that photo is one nice bit of distraction.) Also wonderfully covers the prompt of "stockings" at [dracoharry100](dracoharry100.livejournal.com). (Yes, I'm cheating a bit there...)

Draco yawned as he walked down the stairs, still muzzy with sleep. He'd finished a round at the hospital after an outbreak of something-something foreign (once again from the Americas; Draco wondered at their inability to properly vaccinate anyone) and come home to sleep for...twelve hours. He thought. He needed coffee to be sure.

He froze when he walked through the sitting room on his way to the kitchen. Back tracked a few steps. "Harry?"

Harry grinned and leaned back on hand. "Yes?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "I'm awake?"

"As far as I'm concerned," Harry told him.

Draco pinched himself. Well, he _was_ awake. "It's December, then?"

Harry shifted the Christmas stocking covering him. "I thought you might want to open one of your presents early."

Draco considered. Coffee or presents. Coffee or sex with his boyfriend. He mentally shrugged and started to get undressed. Harry grinned naughtily and opened his legs wider. "Whenever you're ready, lover."


End file.
